


卡林

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——你的晚安是我的性奋剂 [定制主题]男精X猫男  触手X猫男（微/伪）年下/道具/冰块play/多种体位/有少量互攻提及





	卡林

“好消息和坏消息，你要先听哪个？”学者拉拉菲尔女士问道。  
精灵想了想，回答：“好消息。”  
“嗯……好消息是你有新搭档了。是个好脾气的战爹。乔克亲自介绍的。”  
“那乔克呢？”  
“他家陆行鸟要孵蛋，他得去照顾。”  
精灵难以理解地挑了挑眉，就这样？  
一旁的猫魅族女诗人叉着手点点头，就这样。  
“那，坏消息是什么？”  
“坏消息是，原定的幻境开荒计划取消了。”学者用指尖在桌面敲打着节奏。“别这样看着我，卡林·英格威先生，我们都准备了很久，但计划总赶不上变化。”  
“麦格丽小姐和我都认为，有必要让你和新来的战爹先去白虎林子遛个弯，彼此熟悉一下配合。”  
“是啊，就当热热身吧。”说罢，耳朵灵敏的猫女朝酒馆门口探过身，“嘿，他来了。”

 

卡林时常会做那个梦。  
梦里，他独自走在冰原上，一直一直那样走着，仿佛这个白色的世界永远没有尽头。

“你喜欢红色还是棕色？”猫男慵懒地匐在床上，露着屁股晒太阳。  
“裸睡会着凉的。”卡林用拇指抹了一圈猫男干燥的嘴唇。  
猫男许久未染的毛发，长回了原本的粉色。卡林盯着这柔软的颜色有些出神。猫男躲过精灵的手指，别过头在他手背轻轻咬上一口。  
“选一个。”  
“你的话，不管变成哪种毛色，我都喜欢。”

那个时候卡林还很年轻，对森都无趣的生活感到厌倦。  
他背着长枪，整日跟着鬼哭队在黑衣森林里巡逻。  
他不曾想过，有朝一日他会去北方，在暴风雪中来到大审门前……  
他不曾想过，沾着落雪的红尾巴，多年后成了他挥之不去的梦境。

而这抹红色，现在正站在他的面前。  
“我叫芭基·提亚，你的新搭档。”  
精灵没有回应红发猫男的握手。他用一场实战证明了他俩配合无间，就像曾经一同战斗过千百次的老搭档。

 

是的，他们早就认识。  
那时精灵的五官不像现在冷俊深邃，猫男也还染着一头棕发。  
他们一起去石之家，拍了星芒节口红活动的广告。  
精灵拒绝了化妆师分配的色号。可猫男硬是让他沾染了这他不喜欢，但也许很适合他和他穿的轻骑兵外套的颜色。出于“回敬”，精灵扯过猫男的哲学者大领子，粗暴地吻花了猫男刚被描好的唇妆。

石之家出片很快。在他们回到化妆间卸妆时，精灵的样片已经送到了他们手上。  
黑白肖像照上并没有精灵用的颜色。唯一那抹艳红，是猫男亲上去的唇印。  
猫男抖了抖手上的照片，调笑着精灵不像睡了个女人，而是像被女人睡了。  
精灵不置可否。他牵过猫男的领带，把猫男拉向自己并狠狠地亲了上去。一边享受猫男的回吻一边解开猫男的外套。隔着白衬衫，精灵摸到猫男发烫的腰肢和紧实的肌肉。他用指甲弹拨着衬衫下面早已挺立的乳首，惹得猫男难耐地直哼哼。

他们在狭小的更衣间里做了。

猫男半搂着精灵的脖颈，靠背脊用力顶着隔墙。他折起双腿分别踩住精灵身后的墙面借力，好分担部分体重，不至于整个重心都落在他们交媾的部位。  
而精灵双手抓托住猫男的屁股和尾巴后，便不再动作。这个体位让他进入得很深。精灵享受着下体被猫穴紧裹带来的快感，顺带一路温柔地啃咬着猫男的喉结和锁骨。

不想弄脏衣服，精灵打算让猫男射在他的手帕里，再将手帕堵住猫男被内射的后穴。只可惜他们没能做到最后。  
门外传来某位工作人员的询问。两人顿时停下，低喘着热气并交换了一个无奈的眼神。随后精灵从猫男的身体里退了出来，有些敷衍地朝门外应答，一边草草地用手帕擦掉两人的体液。

他们整理好衣物，一前一后离开了化妆间，和前来迎接他们的人友善地寒暄，就好像刚才无事发生。  
之后，他们各自在蓝玉大街奔波，为孤儿院的孩子们采购礼物，去太阳礼服店量身定做今年的星芒套装，参加星芒节“筹备答谢”的晚宴招待……  
等回到旅馆已是午夜。猫男带着一身酒气，解开裤子，脱掉外套。一直软不下去的性器，被紧身皮裤勒得难受。精灵把门反锁了，二话不说直接把猫男推到床上。他给猫男口交，让猫男捧着他的脑袋射进他的嘴里。

 

白虎诗魂战进度比预期的要顺利。一度被搁下的幻境开荒再度被提上日程。  
在麦格丽小姐提议下，一行人去了绿石湖营地暂作休整。  
白天讨论开荒战术或者各自磨练战技，晚上则三五成群去利姆萨·罗敏萨吃饭喝酒，看海上烟花，趁着红莲祭再多玩几天。

“我说麦格丽小姐，你有没有觉得……卡林·英格威先生最近有点不太对劲？”  
“是呢。”猫女啜饮了一小口冰薄荷气泡水。“自从芭基·提亚先生来了以后……我似乎能从卡林先生那双蓝眼睛里，看到某种痴迷般的狂热。”  
“今天下午大家一起泡温泉的时候，我看到卡林先生偷偷吻了芭基先生。”  
“诶？真的吗？”  
“当时芭基先生趴在池子边大概是睡着了。然后我就看到……帮他擦背的卡林先生……”拉拉肥学者指了指后肩的位置。“可能还做了更过分的事情。”  
“哇哦！”麦格丽一口气吸光了最后一点冰水，“看不出来，以军人自律的卡林先生竟然会……”  
“但是芭基先生并没有反抗。我觉得那时他应该已经醒了。”  
“呃，我猜有两种可能，一种……”；“我猜他们可能以前就认识。”两人几乎同时说道。  
“为什么？”  
“基于他们初战配合异常默契，我有理由相信他们以前就搭档过。”  
“就算是这样，可芭看基·提亚先生的反应，他们不像是以前见过。”  
“问题出在卡林先生。”塔路路晃着玻璃杯里的甜百丽，“卡林先生的脸受过伤，治疗后容貌发生了很大的变化。而且他最早也不用英格威这个姓氏。”

 

他们的第一次发生在某个雨天。  
——软榻上，猫男引导着精灵一步步陷入情欲的泥沼。他教初经人事的精灵享受肉体的欢愉。事后，猫男宠溺地亲吻着精灵的脸颊，在他耳畔低语。  
“要不要试试用后面高潮……保证比前面来得更舒服……”  
猫男哄骗着把一个小号按摩器推进了精灵的后穴。随即陌生的快感像惊雷般在精灵体内炸开！  
那种身不由己的快感，让精灵本能地感到恐惧。他挣扎着拔出按摩器。但他没有立刻把它扔掉，反而将它塞进猫男尚未完全闭合的后穴。  
猫男被精灵猛地一插瞬间软了腰，颤抖着伏在床上喘息不止。精灵见了愈发烦躁。他捞起猫男的下巴，将重新硬起来的肉茎捅进猫男的嘴里，让猫男一边自己用按摩器捣弄含着精液的猫穴，一边被他灌得满嘴都是。

 

今晚的绿石湖营地也下着大雨。

昏暗的公共休息室里亮着几盏煤油灯。  
芭基·提亚独自坐在长桌的一头。因为雨前的闷热，外加只有他一个人，故他只随意地披了单件阿拉米格外衣。在卡林进来时，他正温习着开荒笔记。  
“英格威先生今晚不去海都？”猫男说着摘下黑框眼镜。  
颜色极浅的虹膜配上火一般的毛发，让这个白皮肤的逐日猫看起来十分特别。  
“本来和塔露露小姐他们约了沉溺海豚亭。可这么大的雨，现在哪儿都去不了。”卡林将冰桶搁在桌上，拉开一把椅子坐到猫男的斜侧。“芭基先生可以陪我喝两杯吗？”  
说着，精灵取出冰桶里的酒瓶和两只矮玻璃杯。  
这酒是经营绿石湖营地的鲁加族特调的黑方，兑了冰块后饮用口感极佳。  
两人就这样一边喝着酒一边聊着天。聊了很多有的没的。却都对下午发生的事情绝口不提。

直到半瓶酒快要见底，外面的雨也渐渐停歇，猫男才伸了个懒腰，对精灵说道：“时候不早了，英格威先生，我想我们应该互道晚安。”  
……晚安……  
卡林顿了一下，却又不动声色地重新拿起酒杯。  
“之前芭基先生问我，我们是不是以前在哪里见过……”  
越过杯沿，精灵注视着猫男。视线从微醺的脸颊，缓缓下移，停留在猫男敞开的衣襟。  
“芭基先生不记得了。但或许芭基先生的身体还记得些什么……”

 

猫男把双手反撑在桌子上，算是默许般对精灵露出了全无防备的一面。  
精灵揽过猫男的肩膀，一边和猫男接吻，一边用手指夹着小块冰放在猫男的前胸上游走。  
他很清楚猫男的敏感带，刻意照顾着猫男的下乳晕。猫男随着精灵的动作轻轻颤抖，抬起一只手情不自禁地抓揉起精灵的灰发。  
猫男也有段日子没放纵了，很享受精灵的调情。  
现在他的身体火热，甚至有些贪恋地迎合起冰块的触感。融化的冰水沿着猫男的人鱼线向下滑去。更多的被精灵舔进嘴里。  
猫男喘息着直起身，宽大的阿拉米格外衣大半已经滑落到猫男的臂弯。  
“抱歉……”精灵在猫男的脖颈处轻吻着，用沾了冰水的手掌贴住猫男瘀伤未消的后肩。猫男却对战斗时留下伤痛毫不在意。他热情地攀上精灵肩胛，在线条优美的肌肉上留下自己的痕迹。

至黑之夜，大雨再度倾盆。  
他们纠缠互相着，拉扯着，用深吻掠夺着对方的呼吸，激烈且毫无保留。  
精灵把猫男压在门板上，让猫男背对自己，被自己啃咬着受伤的后肩。他把半化了的冰块押在猫男挺翘饱满的臀缝间描摹了两下，然后塞进猫男高热的后穴。  
修长的手指轻轻抵住露在外面的冰角，不让其滑出。刺激着后穴将冰块反复吞吐。而另一只手则将食指和中指一并探进猫男的嘴里，用相似力度搅拌着猫男的软舌……  
等冰块融化得差不多了，精灵扶着猫男的后腰，把自己忍耐已久的火热挤进猫男湿润的后穴。  
由于扩张做的不够，再加冰块的冷缩，使得猫男的后穴紧的要命。精灵被绞的也不太好受，但他扣着猫男的手腕，固执地继续深入，逼得猫男发出不知是疼还是爽的嘶吼。

“哈啊——！”  
这个精灵非常了解他的身体。猫男闭上眼睛努力放松自己。还处于不适应的僵硬期，猫男就被精灵生生地插硬了。  
精灵却没有给猫男分心的余地。他缓缓地挺动腰身，每一下都针对了那个能让猫男失去理智的地方。连带着猫男硬起来的肉茎也一下下蹭着门板。

站立的时候，比起高挑的精灵，猫男则显得十分矮小。  
现在猫男整个人都被精灵笼在怀里，承受着身后一下下地撞击。最后只能抖着腿射在门板上。  
精灵享受了一阵因高潮而痉挛的猫穴。但他还不满足。  
精灵扒开猫男的屁股，看着自己还硬着的肉茎慢慢退出那个挽留着他的后穴。他把猫男翻过来，面朝自己。  
精灵低下头，舔吻着猫男湿润的眼角。他抬起猫男的一条腿，扶着自己的肉茎重新埋入那个湿热的软穴。  
猫男勾着精灵的脖子，两条膝弯分别架着精灵的小臂，十趾堪堪勾住精灵的后腰。  
他就这样悬着半个身子，被精灵压在门板上又狠狠地做了一次。撞击木门的节奏，被打在湖面愈发响亮的雨声掩盖。

 

“去床上。”猫男咬着精灵汗湿的肩膀。他们两个都像从温泉里捞出来一样，蒸腾着热气。  
休息室角落里的单人床精灵连看都没看一眼。他把猫男抱到干燥软厚的羊毛地毯上。从被丢在一旁的衣服口袋里摸了只套子。  
都做了两轮了才想起来要用套子？猫男侧卧着支起脑袋，盯着精灵用牙叼着单手撕开包装。  
“从里之金碟游乐场买的。”  
一只倒模做得十分精致逼真的“触手”套子。  
灰紫色的套身，一面分布着颗粒状疙瘩，一面铺着几排大小不一的吸盘。套子顶端做成了粉色，仔细看那上面细细密密布满了毛刷一样的小刺。  
“别想了，芭基先生，这是精灵的尺码。”  
精灵给自己戴上后，掰开猫男的膝盖，恶意地用顶端刮蹭着猫男的会阴。却一直不进去。  
猫男被撩急了，一个翻身将精灵反压在身下。他单手制住精灵，居高临下。另一只手绕到身后，握着精灵的那根“触手”往自己屁股里塞。  
“喜欢吗？”精灵捏着猫男的大腿根。“忘说了，里之金碟用了特殊的材料，除非戴的人射精，否则这套子拿不出来。”  
“那还不容易？今晚你都没射过。”猫男俯下身在精灵脸颊小啄一口。然后自顾自地吞吐起来。

精灵抱着观赏的态度，仰躺在羊毛地毯上任由猫男骑乘。他看着猫男的脸，因情欲再度翻腾起大片潮红；他看着猫男双手撑在他的小腹上，仰着头大口喘息。  
好涨……猫男有些失神地望着天花板。“吸饱”了他俩体液的“触手”，在他的后穴里明显变大了两圈，死死地卡在那个令他发疯的地方。  
即使不完全动，那里都会源源不断地制造出快感。想要逃离，就要被邪恶的吸盘一个个碾过吮咬，让身体变得愈发饥渴。  
好痛苦……又好舒服……

在没有拔出的状态下，精灵把筋疲力竭的猫男抱到了床上。  
他直白地肏着猫男，把床压得嘎吱作响。一边用相同的频率，套弄着猫男的勃起。  
带着薄茧的掌心微微感到扎手。那是猫茎表面退化的倒刺，因为性兴奋而根根立起。猫男一向很温柔。为了不伤到精灵，寥寥数次猫男在上面的时候，都带了套子。  
一想到这里，精灵反而收紧了手指加快了套弄的速度。耳畔顿时传来猫男泣不成声的呻吟。  
卡林不愿再回想更多关于他们的过去。他不希望芭基知道他是谁。  
如果可以，卡林只希望外面的雨下得再久一些，今夜过得再漫长一些。

 

隔日清晨，公共休息室门口传来塔露露学者的尖叫。  
麦格丽慌慌张张赶到时，惊讶地发现他们队的两个蓝色职业，光着身子挤在一张单人床上睡大觉……还、还把精液弄的到处都是。

“你们两个！赔我的羊毛地毯！”

可怜今天的绿石湖营地，某位拉拉菲尔学者即将化身成冬贝里。

 

FIN


End file.
